When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by april darawich
Summary: What happens when the new medical officer assigned to the Excalibur turns out to be someone significant from Mathew's past, as well as possessing a secret the could change Mathew's life.
1. Default Chapter

1 CRUSADE  
  
When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You.  
  
"Matheson to Captain, over."  
  
Mathew Gideon glanced over to the table next to his bunk where he had laid his wrist communicator before seeking some small amount of rest, "Gideon here, what is it Lieutenant?"  
  
The voice came through the small silver band once more, "We've reached the Babylon station sir, should we go ahead and proceed with loading supplies before me meet our guest?"  
  
Mathew sat up and sighed heavily, he wasn't happy about the new 'guest' they would be picking up, because he had no idea of who or what the guest was. When the chief commander of the Alliance as well a the Rangers had suggested seeking the help of someone who was up to date with medical and disease research, he had considered the idea to be one of there best. However, it seemed that interesting someone in that position had proven to be quite a challenge. Not that he didn't have confidence in Doctor Sarah Chambers' abilities, but having someone abreast of the newest research just might be what kept the ball in their court to finding a cure for the Drakh plague.  
  
"Captain, did you hear me?"  
  
Mathew was dragged from his thoughts once more by Matheson, "Sorry Lieutenant. Yes go ahead and I'll be up in a minute to transport to the station to greet our newest doctor." Before Mathew could stand, Matheson came back over.  
  
"Captain, our new doctor is on her way to board. So I guess you wont have to go on to the station, unless you'd just like to check in."  
  
Mathew knew that Matheson was referring to Capt. Elizabeth Lockley, but she had specified that she didn't have any time or desire to carry on any type of relationship, not to mention her preoccupation with Captain John Sheridan. "No, Lieutenant, I'll make myself presentable and meet our doctor in her quarters after you get her settled. Gideon out."  
  
  
  
An hour later, after reviewing various reports sent by the space station and having finished with taking on supplies, The Excalibur was once more under way.  
  
Mathew had put off the inevitable for as long as possible but knew that he would have to meet his newest crew member sooner or later, with that in mind he ventured to the quarters she had been assigned. Pressing the buzzer he waited before receiving a terse, "Enter." When he stepped inside his world was completely rocked by the woman he saw.  
  
"Arissa, is that you?"  
  
Arissa Dandridge turned, her eyes wide, at the sound of the familiar voice. Then, once she was certain it was actually him, her gaze narrowed as she addressed him. "Captain."  
  
Mathew sighed as he pleaded, "Come on, Arissa, lets not act like this. We're both on this ship now and we have to work together, there are billions of people counting on all of us." Despite his attempt to sound commanding, Mathew couldn't help but feel the same feeling he had felt along time ago. It would have been easier if he could see where she had aged or gotten older as he had, but she didn't even allow that him that small courtesy. He could still see the same emeralds in the green of her eyes, as well as the coppery light shining in the deep dark red in her long hair. Even the small lines that appear over time around the corners of a person's eyes had yet to find their way to the cat-like slant of hers. He was still struck by her petite size, his own six foot, three height towered over her tiny five foot, two inches, but she still had a way about her that made him feel like a small child again.  
  
Arissa was considering her own vulnerabilities where this man was concerned. She could see the evidence of gray thatched here and there in his dark hair, as well as the small grim lines around his mouth where she was certain a smile hardly ever found it's way these days. But the fact remained that she couldn't allow herself to be susceptible to his charms anymore, although truth be told all she wanted to do was to allow him to hold her in his strong arms if for no other reason than to feel safe and secure once more.  
  
Shaking her head she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes as she addressed him with a humorless chuckle, "That's something I can always credit you with, Mathew. You may not be that reliable to the few significant people in your life, but you're certainly a knight in shining armor to billions who've never even seen your face." The look on her face changed to one of weariness as she pleaded, "Look, I know I need to meet the rest of the crew and get set up in the medical bay, but for right now, I've been up for forty-eight hours packing and researching to be fully prepared for this trip, so right now all I want is to be able to finish unpacking my personal belongings and to lie down for a while and sleep before tackling anything else." Glancing at the clock on her wall, she offered, "Besides, although you may not, the remainder of your crew is, I'm certain, in need of the same requirements. So if we could continue this conversation tomorrow, I would be infinitely grateful to you." With that she turned and continued emptying her bags.  
  
Mathew nodded, "All right, Doctor. We'll get the introductions out of the way tomorrow when we have our meeting, until then goodnight." With that he left to venture to the bridge to check in. Settling himself in the shuttle car, he began drifting in his memories, remembering exactly when he had first met the small tornado he had just departed from.  
  
"Lieutenant Gideon, I'd like you to meet medical officer, Arissa Dandridge." Mathew had thought to find a boring, run of the mill bookworm when he turned at the introduction, but instead found someone who reminded him of the old saying 'angels among us.' He wasn't even aware that he had extended his hand until he heard the light airy voice.  
  
"Lieutenant, my hand? I may need it back later on." Mathew shook his head as he felt the embarrassment creeping on him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just somewhat shocked, and you weren't what I was expecting."  
  
Arissa giggled, "Funny, that's the same thing my parents have told me for years."  
  
Mathew smiled at the sound of her laughter, reminding him of wind chimes on a breezy day. Looking around the room at the dignitaries present, he suggested, "Lets get out of here and go find some place to sit and talk, maybe have a drink, I'm sure our presence won't be significantly missed." He could see the doubt in her eyes, but noticed it being replaced by a bright sparkle filled with anticipation at the prospect of escape.  
  
"All right, you're on. Lets find some nice club room or tavern, I wouldn't mind getting away from all the stuffed shirts in this room." With that he watched as she led the way to the door.  
  
The shuttle doors opened, bringing him back to reality. 


	2. Chapter 2

CRUSADE  
  
When the past comes back to haunt you pt 2  
  
Arissa had almost finished with her unpacking when she found a picture from what seemed an eternity ago, it was of her just a few years earlier along with Mathew Gideon. It had been taken at what had been one of their favorite places; a small lake with a large waterfall.  
  
Arissa stared at the waterfall and sighed in painful remembrance of exactly when the photo had been taken, just before Mathew had asked her to become his wife. Arissa stared out the portal window into the stars, she had always loved the magic that they seemed to hold but even that seemed to have changed after Mathew Gideon. Despite the pain that she knew would come with it, she allowed her mind to drift back to that day.  
  
"You're not playing fair, Arissa. That's not a legal move." Mathew was trying hard to glare at her but couldn't hold the effort as his handsome face broke into a wide grin.  
  
Arissa smiled in return as she clutched the football to her and replied pertly, "Well, it should be. You're twice my size I have to improvise."  
  
Mathew laughed as he came over and placed his arms on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers before stating, "That's the most original example of circular reasoning I've ever heard." Then leaning down he placed a kiss on her lips before leading her back to the blanket.  
  
Arissa was surprised when he knelt down on the blanket on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. When he opened it she gasped in surprise. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. Glancing up she had a tears in her eyes as he spoke, "I know that we haven't know each other long, but I know how I feel and I'd like to think that you feel the same. I guess what I'm trying to say, Arissa is that I love you and I want you to marry me."  
  
Arissa sat for a moment then threw herself into his arms as she kissed him deeply and smiled, "YES!"  
  
Arissa was brought back to the present by the flash of a shooting star passing by the portal. Glancing at the photo once more she sighed as she placed it in the bottom of a drawer and spoke aloud, "No sense in torturing yourself over what's not possible. He has one woman in his life and that's the Excalibur." With that she finished unpacking, showered and crawled into her bunk, but not without uttering the same prayer that she had uttered for the past six or more months, "Lord please help me to find her, she needs me." With that she doused the lights and fell asleep.  
  
Mathew was walking the corridors of the ship. He knew that Arissa was one of the best when it came to research of diseases, but she had been the last person he had ever thought of for this mission. The last he had heard, she had been on one of the more remote colonies doing research. He had been surprised when he had learned that she had given up her Alliance commission, as well as the fact that no one seemed to know the reasoning behind the decision for her to do so. He didn't like to think of the possible reason for the decision but couldn't help remembering the incident that could have triggered it.  
  
Thinking on the past he stopped at a portal window to glance out at the vast galaxy that seemed to be endless. He had always loved the idea of finding the unknown in these stars and galaxies, which was part of what had caused the separation between himself and the woman sleeping not two doors from where he was now standing.  
  
"Arissa it's a great opportunity. Do you have any idea what it could mean to my career?" Mathew pleaded for the thousandth time.  
  
Arissa glanced at him despondently, "Mathew, do you really want to get married? It seems to me that every time we get close to it there seems to be another `great opportunity' that you have to pursue. I don't mind the idea of waiting if you would simply say, `lets put it off for a while', but you don't instead you decide we're going to get married then change your mind."  
  
Mathew sighed in agitation, "Arissa, I want to be a captain of my own starship and this step is a big one to getting closer to that goal, cant you understand that?"  
  
Arissa stared at him, "Mathew, I appreciate that you want that and I want it for you, but I really don't see why we can't go ahead and get married."  
  
Mathew shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I want to do this, then we can get married."  
  
Arissa looked at him sadly, "Mathew, I don't want to wait, either we go ahead with it now, or we don't go thru it at all."  
  
Mathew glared at her in frustration and anger, "You should know by now that I don't like ultimatums, and I won't be blackmailed. We're going to wait and that's final."  
  
Arissa shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry but that's not final." Taking the ring from her finger she took his hand and placed it in his palm before bidding him, "Goodbye Mathew, maybe when I don't have to come in second to your loyalty to the Alliance we can talk." With that she walked out the door and out of his life.  
  
Mathew was jerked rudely back to reality by the screams coming from the cabin two doors away, the one belonging to Arissa Dandridge. Bolting to the door he quickly entered his override code for the security lock. When the portal slid open he crossed to her bed where she was thrashing and screaming trying to get away from some unseen demon.  
  
Sitting on the side of her bed and grabbing her arms he pulled her to him and held her tightly as he tried to soothe her fright, "It's all right Arissa. Nothing is going to hurt you, not while I'm here." Mathew had to strain to hear her ramblings.  
  
"Oh God why did they have to take her, why did she have to say it, why?"  
  
Mathew couldn't understand her words and didn't have time to question it, because at that moment Arissa became completely aware of who was holding her.  
  
Pulling back swiftly she glared at him, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Mathew stood and replied calmly, "You were having a nightmare, and you were screaming and rambling. By the way who is `she' and who took `her'?"  
  
Arissa turned away and muttered, "It's nothing, its like you said it's a bad dream, thank you and goodnight."  
  
Mathew sighed in acceptance of her attitude, "All right, and goodnight doctor." Heading to the door he stopped and turned to offer, "If you ever do decided to quit being so damned stubborn and want to talk, my door is open all the time." With that he was gone to leave her to contemplate his offer. 


End file.
